Pioggia
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Pertemanan yang entah sejak kapan tak terasa istimewa justru menimbulkan rasa lain. Tak bisa dikatakan. OOC. AU. STRAIGHT PAIRING. Barter Fanfic. RomaBelgie for Zunyahaha.


******Disclaimer :****** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

****Warning :**** OOC! Typo. AU. PURE Straight Pairing. Deskripsi perasaan. Melankolis!Romano. First person POV. Minim conversation. RomaBelgie.

**Writer's note :**Fic ini sebenernya barter fic dengan **Zunyahaha**, tapi karena aku yang mengajak duluan setelah mengetahui kalau Zunyahaha mengadakan sayembara di profile-nya, maka fic ini publish tanpa keharusan menunggu dia mem-publish AmeIta duluan. Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, karakter di sini akan OOC sangat dan cerita cukup tidak jelas. Bagi yang masih ingin membaca, selamat membaca =)

* * *

><p><strong>Pioggia<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for**  
><strong>

**Zunyahaha**

* * *

><p><em>Jatuh, air itu…<em>  
><em>Sudah jatuh…<em>

_._

Kupandang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ke luar jendela. Tetesan-tetesan kecil sudah jatuh. Seperempatnya membasahi bagian luar jendela kelas. Nampaknya sudah masuk musim hujan. Tidak heran. Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih memandangi bagian luar jendela kelas. Waktu berjalan cepat. Kupejamkan mataku dan berpikir di tengah suasana kelasku yang mulai riuh karena bel istirahat baru dibunyikan. Perlahan-lahan teman-teman sekelasku mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya tinggal aku dan beberapa teman sekelasku. Mereka berempat bercanda dan berbagi cerita. Aku tidak mengindahkan mereka. Tapi kadang, mataku ke arah lain.

_._

_Mulai gerimis…._

.

Mataku kembali ke jendela kelasku, tapi aku tak lagi memperhatikan tetesan air di jendela melainkan apa yang terlihat di depan jendela itu. Itu ruang kelasnya. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain melihat kelas itu. Karena, aku tidak bisa ke kelas itu. Tidak seperti dia yang bisa dengan bebas selalu datang ke kelasku kapanpun dia mau. Aku, tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar itu untuk memperlihatkan maksud hatiku. Tidak bisa seperti dirinya yang tidak mengindahkan kata-kata orang tentang diriku. Kadang aku bertanya dalam pikiranku bahwa kekuatan sebesar apa yang bisa menopangnya menghadapi perkataan orang yang kadang tidak enak didengar. Apa yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya?

Seseorang datang saat jam istirahat itu. Cukup yakin, aku bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Dan dugaanku benar. Dia yang datang. Dengan caranya yang biasa memanggilku, ia memasuki kelas. Senyumnya ada di sana. Hampir setiap saat datang, ia selalu tersenyum. Apa itu berarti dia senang datang ke kelasku? Apa itu berarti ia senang bertemu denganku? Atau karena ada seseorang lain yang ingin dia lihat?

Agak kaget, tapi tak terlalu kupusingkan saat pembagian kelas kalau aku sekelas dengan lelaki yang disukainya. Dan ia tidak mengubah kebiasaannya mengunjungi kelasku yang berarti juga bahwa besar frekuensinya kalau dia akan bertemu lelaki itu. Aku juga tidak merasa singkuh jika dia datang ke kelasku hanya untuk melihat lelaki itu. Sepertinya aku sudah lumayan tahu bagaimana jelasnya perasaan dia pada lelaki itu. Dia sangat menyayangi lelaki itu. Ini pun hal umum yang kelihatannya semua orang tahu, tapi tidak terlihat begitu di mata lelaki itu. Kerap kali lelaki itu tidak bersikap baik terhadap dia yang sekiranya sudah menunjukkan perhatian yang bisa juga kukatakan berlebihan. Dan itu membuat lelaki itu takut. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan lelaki itu juga tak bisa menyalahkan dia. Hanya butuh waktu saja agar bisa saling paham.

Dia selalu datang ke kelasku. Bertukar cerita sepanjang waktu istirahat atau waktu-waktu luang lainnya. Dan itu mengundang orang-orang sekitar mengatakan kami berpacaran. Menggelikan. Tidak mungkin kan aku berpacaran dengan dia kan? Selama hatinya hanya untuk lelaki itu? Teman. Kami teman. Itu yang kutanamkan di benakku dan itu juga yang kukatakan pada mereka yang bertanya apakah kami pacaran. Dan seperti yang bisa kutebak tapi kadang ingin aku dia berubah sikap, dia tidak peduli omongan orang. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Mau tak mau aku berpendapat dia keras kepala.

Suatu waktu terasa sangat menyesakkan mendengar omongan orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi menyebarkan berita tidak enak disaat aku masih memiliki masalah-masalah lain yang harus kupikirkan. Dulu, pernah kutegaskan padanya untuk menjauh dariku agar orang tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Kelihatannya itu mengganggu baginya jika tidak bertemu denganku. Ia mengirimku sebuah surat dengan bahasa yang sangat formal dan sekilas aku tidak mendapat inti surat itu. Entah dia memanggilku 'anda' atau sejenisnya dan berkata kalau ia tidak lebih dari berharga dari teman 'say hello'ku. Hubungan yang rumit ternyata yang diinginkannya, dan kutawarkan padanya sebuah hubungan yang simple. Saudara. Dia menjawab,"Ok."

Walaupun begitu, hubungan kami tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Kelihatannya tidak berubah sama sekali malah. Tapi aku menjaga hubungan ini dan aku tidak ingin ambil pusing mau bagaimana kami karena kami teman sekaligus saudara. Bukankah itu bagus?

_._

_Gerimis perlahan…_

.

Kuperhatikan dia yang sedang bercerita. Dia orang yang ekspresif. Impulsif. Punya banyak ekspresi. Kadang dia sangat mudah ditebak pribadinya tapi kadang juga dia tidak bisa ku mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sudah berapa lama kami bersama? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Ketika sadar, beginilah hubungan kami. Tidak pernah ada masalah karena dia ataupun aku mengerti bagaimana baiknya. Kupikir akan begini terus hingga suatu ketika, dia mengatakan kalau dia ada perasaan lain terhadapku.

Begitu tiba-tiba.

Tanpa ada tanda-tanda yang bisa kujadikan petunjuk untuk menemukan alasan mengapa dia berpikiran begitu. Kukatakan aku tidak mau ada yang berubah diantara kami dan aku tidak mau dia jauh. Itu mungkin kali pertama aku sadar kalau aku nyaman dengannya. Apa aku terlalu menikmatinya dan menjadi keterlaluan? Rasanya tidak. Pertemanan kami tidak mendalam. Aku juga tidak memperlakukannya lebih istimewa. Hanya seperti biasa. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seaneh itu dengan tiba-tiba?

Masalah itu mulai merambat. Mungkin sedikit salahku. Aku memperkenalkannya pada gadis lain yang kuanggap saudara. Ia terlihat biasa saja jadi tak terlalu kupikirkan. Walaupun aku menduga kalau ia akan marah atau kesal. Berselang dua hari, dugaanku salah. Ia tidak berkata ia marah atau kesal, tapi ia cemburu. Masih saja jika kuingat perkataannya yang cemburu, kuakui aku tersenyum. Aku senang pada bagian hal-hal tertentu. Aku masih menikmati pikiran yang membuatku itu tersenyum ketika dua hari setelahnya dia mendatangi kelasku.

Matanya merah, tatapannya sendu, dan bagian bawah matanyanya mulai bengkak. Dia minta waktuku untuk bicara sebentar dengannya. Dan dia menangis. Di sela-sela tangisnya, ia berbicara bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran gadis lain yang kukenalkan padanya sebagai saudaraku. Dia menangis menatap lantai membuat rambutnya yang sepanjang sebahu menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya dari mataku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Melirik pun rasanya susah. Dia menangis di depanku. Tangisannya itu bukan untuk lelaki itu. Bukan untuk teman-teman dekat yang selalu mendampinginya. Bukan untuk kebahagiaannya. Tapi itu tangisannya untukku. Airmata penuh kesakitan itu dijatuhkannya untukku. Nafasnya yang sesenggukan itu karena memikirkan aku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?Aku telah menyakiti hati sahabatku dengan keacuhanku.

"Maaf," itulah kata yang bisa kupikirkan. Ia menangis. Tetap menangis walaupun telah mengatakan kekecewaannya padaku.

Apa pantas aku membela diri?

Tidak.

Maka, aku hanya bisa diam saja menemaninya menangis dan menerima perkataannya.

Sakit.

Itu juga yang kurasakan melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

Terlebih lagi.

Itu karena aku.

_._

_Makin deras…_

.

"Dah," kata dia dan kembali lagi ke kelasnya. Aku melihatnya pergi. Kusadari saat bel masuk berbunyi itu, tetesan-tetesan air sudah berubah. Memiliki volume yang lebih banyak dan bunyinya yang jatuh di genteng menimbulkan irama senada yang tidak berarturan.

Kulihat dia yang sudah berjalan memunggungi ruang kelasku. Ketika dia mengirimkan pesan di ponselku, itupun di hari seperti ini. Saat matahari menurunkan airmatanya. Dia mengirimkan pesan saat itu kalau dia minta maaf, mengatakan bahwa dia kecewa sekaligus sayang padaku. Tanpa kuinginkan, pipiku mulai terasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang terasa dingin sekaligus hangat melintasi pipiku. Kubaca sekali lagi pesan dari dia dan kupahami. Entah apa, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dadaku yang terasa hangat hingga aku merasa harus mengeluarkannya.

Airmataku yang keluar.

Itu hal yang tidak kusangka, kuharap, ataupun kupikir bisa kulakukan hanya dengan membaca sebuah pesan dari dia yang mungkin kini masih merasa sakit, kecewa, dan bimbang. Karena aku juga tidak berpikir dia bisa merasa seperti ini terhadapku. Masih kuingat bagaimana wajahnya ketika ia menangis di depanku. Aku mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membuatku bisa menerima alasannya mendesakku. Dia tidak senang aku bersama gadis lain tapi dia tak bisa membatasiku karena kami hanya berteman. Karena itulah hatinya sakit. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kami berteman. Tidak lebih.

Di hari yang juga sama dinginnya dengan hari itu, aku selalu ingat seberapa pentingnya dia untukku. Mungkin dia tidak ingin percaya atau bahkan tidak percaya, tapi Tuhan tahu.

_._

_Deras mereda…_

.

Tuhan,  
>Aku menyayanginya.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dengan seluruh warning di atas dan kepada yang masih membaca sampai selesai, kuucapkan terima kasih banyaaaaaakkkk XD**  
><strong>Mungkin ada yang sadar, ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan first POV dalam fic-fic-ku. Maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan X'(<strong>

**Untuk lelaki yang disukai Belgie tapi menolaknya itu adalah salah seorang chara Hetalia yang cukup sering juga dipasangkan dengan Belgie. Ketebak 'kan?^^ **

**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu =)**

**Zunyahaha, maaf sekali kalo RomaBelgie-nya gak sesuai harapan! **


End file.
